<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unlikely Trio by JackJTFI</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559331">Unlikely Trio</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackJTFI/pseuds/JackJTFI'>JackJTFI</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:21:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackJTFI/pseuds/JackJTFI</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Three tributes form a bond before the 75th Hunger Games. Will their bond survive the Games? Or will they become just three more victims?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cashmere/Enobaria (Hunger Games), Cashmere/Katniss Everdeen, Enobaria/Katniss Everdeen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unlikely Trio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My second work on this site. Wanted to try a threesome that no one has tried before.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The three tributes realize they have something going on between them, but the Hunger Games are their main concern.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katniss was on edge. Well, to be fair, who wouldn't be? She was back in the Hunger Games!</p>
<p>Watching the tributes videos with Peeta and Haymitch, Katniss was interested in Cashmere and Enobaria. Cashmere was beautiful but fierce, and Enobaria's teeth both scared and fascinated the archer.</p>
<p>Walking into the training room, she was greeted by Johanna arrogantly swinging an axe, Gloss throwing knives, and Brutus was practicing his swordplay.</p>
<p>Katniss saw Cashmere throwing knives, and Enobaria sparring.</p>
<p>She caught Enobaria's gaze, and the career bared her fangs at Katniss, but the archer saw a small smile when Enobaria returned to sparring.</p>
<p>Cashmere moved onto archery, and Katniss observed that she was good, but not great, and walked over.</p>
<p>"Loosen your grip on the arrow." Katniss whispered, and she felt a shiver from Cashmere as she nodded, doing as Katniss instructed, and became much better.</p>
<p>Cashmere gave Katniss a smile, as her eyes watched Enobaria's body sparring. Katniss smiled, patting Cashmere on the back. "We both like her body." Cashmere murmured, and Katniss nodded as Enobaria knocked the trainer off his feet.</p>
<p>Katniss walked over to the archery station, and fired off several arrows, aware Cashmere and Enobaria were watching her.</p>
<p>She smiled at both, and departed to the cafeteria to get something to eat.</p>
<p>Something had formed between them, but Katniss didn't know what it was.</p>
<p>She didn't have time to think on it though, as Katniss knew she had to focus on the Games.</p>
<p>_________________________________________

</p>
<p>Cashmere watched Katniss hit bullseye after bullseye, and found herself fixated on the archer's movements. After Katniss left, Cashmere began practicing archery again, using Katniss's advice. She saw herself improve quickly, and Cash knew she would have to thank Katniss later for her advice.</p>
<p>Looking at Enobaria, Cashmere saw her watching her practice archery, before Baria looked away, a sad look in her eyes. Cashmere decided to walk to the lounge and relax, walking out of the training room, leaving Enobaria the last one training.</p>
<p>Cashmere's thoughts turned to the Hunger Games.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>